


Shadow Masks

by FirstFinalFarewell



Category: Persona 4, kinda original story, loosely based off the persona franchise mainly persona 4, so I guess I'll put it under that
Genre: Gen, for school, idk what I did, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFinalFarewell/pseuds/FirstFinalFarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote for school that's loosely based off of the Persona franchise, mainly Persona 4 because of the fact that it's like someone facing another side of them-self idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Masks

When we are hidden or trapped

We are playing a part

When the lights are up

We live our life, our reality

 

When we go to the ball we are like characters

We wish upon a star so we can live

When we reveal our true selves

We are shamed

 

When we change our costume

We are finally noticed

When a masquerade is our life

We are saddened and cry

 

When our show gets angry and leaves us behind

We become scared we are no longer ourselves

When the fiction of our performance is no longer external

We see our internal image change

 

When the curtain goes up

We see we are no longer acting

When the fantasy and charade are finished

We are left only with our mask


End file.
